InuyashaKagome, oneshot lemon
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Yo, detesto, odio con todas las fuerzas de mi ser a Kikyo, no la soporto. Entonces si eres fan de esa, infeliz, pues te recomiendo que no leas este shot :) Muchas gracias. Oki, lo otro. Este shot lo redacté basándome en un capitulo de la serie pero como no les quiero hacer spoiler, cof, cof, mentiras que sí ;) jajaja, no pues, lean para saber ;) Besos, nos leemos...


**Lunes, 02 de marzo de 2015.**

 **Nuestra primera vez**

Hola y muy buenos días, tardes o noches tengan todos ustedes. El día de hoy (que es el cumpleaños de mi marido) empiezo a escribir este _shot_ para una muy buena amiga y colega. Este _shot_ está dedicado a mi linda Kta200 ¡es para ti muñeca hermosa! (risa). Muchas gracias mi linda amiga por ser tan bella, tan amable y tan especial conmigo. Tus palabras; al igual que las de muchas de mis amigas que son un encanto y representan mucho en mi vida, me han hecho y me hacen sentir mejor. Sé, soy completamente consciente, (al igual que lo eres tú o muchas más que son como nosotras, lindas escritoras) que me falta mucho para considerarme una buena escritora pero hago esto por puro y físico gusto, ¡por nada más!

Imagino que a ti como a muchos otros autores que se arriesgan a publicar su trabajo aquí y en otras páginas, les pasa lo mismo. Gracias por tu apoyo y pues aunque no estoy pasando por una buena racha como escritora _lemon_ declarada que soy (risa loca) pues aquí estoy gracias a ti. Una vez más, gracias por el apoyo y por pedirme esto. Espero te guste. Apenas lo estoy empezando a escribir pero como se trata de ti, le voy a poner todo mi amor, todo mi corazón.

Un saludo muy especial para todas las personas (fans de la serie o no) que terminen por aquí leyendo y, ¡oh si, antes de que se me olvide! Yo odio a la muy perra de Kikyo, ¡la detesto! Entonces como la odio y me cae al hígado, siempre hablo muy mal de ella y si tú eres una fan de su personaje y la amas, te pido muy amablemente te abstengas de leer. Yo tengo mis gustos y pues los plasmo en palabras. En ningún momento quiero ofender a nadie y por eso desde ya hago la aclaración. No siendo más por el momento…gracias a quien se tome el trabajo de leer y, ¿les parece si empezamos? ¡Empecemos!

.

—.—

.

 _—_ _¿Cómo es posible que me estés haciendo esto Inuyasha? ¡¿Cómo después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?! ¡Eres un infeliz!_

Kagome estaba atada a aquel árbol en donde la muy perra maldita de Kikyo, la tenía atada, en donde la tenía inmovilizada y la estaba obligando a ver aquella escena.

Kagome, llena de asco y de dolor, no podía creer como era posible que ella le estuviera haciendo eso si supuestamente era su antepasado. Sentía dolor y mucha ira. Quería liberarse para ir y cogerla del pelo y a Inuyasha darle un muy fuerte, ¡abajo! Por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero el dolor que le estaba haciendo sentir mientras besaba como besaba a Kikyo, era más fuerte que la ira. Mientras tenía que ver como la muy perra besaba al amor de su vida y él correspondía a su beso con mucho amor y cariño, ella recordaba la noche anterior. La noche en donde no solo le había confesado sus sentimientos. La noche en donde también le había terminado de entregar su corazón en un acto que involucró su cuerpo.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _—_ _¡Ya basta Inuyasha, ya basta! ¡Ya no digas eso! ¡¿Que no ves que me duele?!_

 _—_ _¡¿Y a ti como por qué tiene que dolerte si yo hablo o no de Kikyo, ah Kagome?! ¡¿En qué te afecta?!_

 _—_ _¡Porque yo te amo!—_ _Golpeé tu pecho aun con el rostro lleno de lágrimas_ _—_ _Porque yo sí te amo Inuyasha y me duele que aun después de todo lo que te ha hecho, tú solo tengas ojos para ella._

 _—_ _Ka…Kagome yo no…._

 _—_ _No digas nada y déjame, déjame hacer algo aunque sea solo una vez por favor antes de que vayas a buscarla._

 _No sé porque lo hice pero si, lo hice. Te tomé el rostro en ambas manos y aun con lo nerviosa, asustada y adolorida que estaba, te robé un beso, un beso que me moría por darte desde el primer día que te conocí. Te besé y aunque al principio me sentí mal porque no respondiste como yo quería, luego sentí la vida porque tú me tomaste por la cintura, me apegaste más a tu pecho y abriste más la boca para darme acceso a lo que quería y que me excitó en el mismo instante en el que la toqué con la mía, a tu caliente y deliciosa lengua que minutos después me empezó a recorrer por todas partes. Me prendí de tu cuello e intensifiqué el beso cuando sentí tu exquisito miembro golpear contra mi vientre. Me hacía tan feliz que un solo beso mío pudiera excitarte de esa forma, que no me importó cuando me empujaste contra el gran roble donde estábamos discutiendo y empezaste a acariciarme las piernas. Me ericé y vibré de emoción cuando sentí tus afiladas garras sobre mí ya húmedo interior._

 _—_ _Inuyasha, te amo, te amo…_

 _—_ _Kagome, Kagome yo, yo, yo nunca he hecho esto pero quiero hacerlo. —_ _Oh, pero que ternura era ver tu cara toda roja por la calentura, ¡te veías divino!_ _—_ _¿Puedo….?_

 _—_ _Por favor…_

 _Mientras tus toscas y callosas manos me desvestían a una increíble velocidad, me quitaban el uniforme con mucha ansiedad, pensaba muchas cosas. Con el frio de la noche golpeando mis ya erizados pezones mientras tú no tenías piedad y los halabas con dulzura, con insistencia, no podía creer que lo que habías dicho fuera cierto, ¿no? ¿Entonces nunca te habías acostado con la maldita de Kikyo? Claro, eso explica muchas cosas. Es por eso que estas y has estado tan obsesionado con ella. Nunca pudiste llevarla a la cama y lo entiendo. Es comprensible que aun delires por ella pero, ¿y yo, yo qué Inuyasha? ¿Nada de lo que hicimos vale? No sabes lo que me está doliendo eso. Ojala supieras lo que me duele porque anoche de ti más que mi virginidad. Te entregué mi alma y todo mi corazón mientras me embestías sin control. Mientras me besabas, me tocabas y estabas sobre mí, pensé que me estabas dando una oportunidad. Creí ingenuamente que tal vez ya me había ganado un lugar en tu corazón._

 _Pero no, eso que me hiciste y que vivimos anoche Inuyasha no puede significar cualquier cosa porque, ¡yo lo sentí! Recostada sobre el césped cuando terminaste de desvestirme y te desnudaste, pude sentir tu cariño, tu amor, tu preocupación por mí._

 _Puede que la maldita de Kikyo use su poder y te manipule gracias a la obsesión que tienes con ella pero no, la forma como recorriste mi cuerpo y lo llenaste de besos, no pude ser una mentira. La forma como clavaste la cara en mi cuello y respiraste del olor de mi piel y el de mi cabello, no puede ser un engaño. La forma como te hiciste sobre mí y me miraste, no puede tratarse de una farsa. Tu mirada, tus ojos color miel que parecen un sol por lo dorados que son, no dicen mentiras. En tu mirada, mientras sentía tú enorme miembro cada vez más palpitar a la entrada de mi humedad intimidad, vi lo mismo que sentía mi corazón._

 _Pueden decirme loca y mi mente tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez sea solo un engaño y debería hacerle caso. Debería alejarme de ti y olvidar todo lo que pasó mientras veo como la besas pero no, no puedo. Mi mente me dice: "Tonta, ilusa, ¡aléjate mientras puedas!" Pero mi corazón que te pertenece y que siempre lo hará, no puede. Mi corazón me dice que mientras te preparabas para introducirlo y me acariciabas una sonrojada mejilla con dulzura, me mirabas con amor. Mi corazón que está ciego de amor por ti y que esta desquiciado por tu voz, por tu sonrisa y por tus besos, me dice y se niega a creer que no me amas mientras te ibas introduciendo lentamente y rompías la pared de mi pureza._

 _La verdad mientras estoy aquí y veo como se "aman" no sé a cuál de los dos bebo creerle, a cual debo obedecerle. ¿Qué hago Inuyasha? ¿Cómo hago para olvidar todo lo que me hiciste? ¿Cómo hago para arrancarte de mi corazón? No sé qué debo hacer porque es más doloroso y difícil tomar una decisión cuando recuerdo lo que me dijiste al penetrarme por completo y haberme hecho sangrar con tu enorme miembro. Más difícil es para mí mandarte al demonio y tragarme mis sentimientos cuando recuerdo como limpiaste mis lágrimas y me hablaste con amor. Me atrevería a decir que me hablaste desde lo más profundo de tu corazón._

 _—_ _Amo tu esencia, amor tu calor, amo todo de ti Kagome._

 _—_ _¿Tu, tú me…?_

 _—_ _Esto que siento no solo puede ser calor. —Dijiste sobre mí mientras empezabas a moverte un poco más._

 _—_ _¡Ah, ah Inuyasha! ah…._

 _—_ _Tiene que ser algo más Kagome. Esto que siento tiene que ser amor. Yo te quiero Kagome y eres muy importante para mí. Por eso no quiero que sufras. Dime, ¿sufres? ¿Te duele mucho?_

 _—_ _Me, me duele Inuyasha pero, ¡ah!, —_ _apreté los ojos mientras me prendía de tus músculos brazos_ _—_ _te amo mucho más a ti. Dime, ¿te gusta? ¿Te gusta lo que me estás haciendo?_

 _Fue exquisito y aun mientras estoy aquí y no puedo hacer algo para apartar a esa perra desgraciada de ti, me gusta. Cuando caíste completamente sobre mí y tu esculpido pecho apretó mis senos, te acercaste al oído y me susurraste con pasión, me emocioné. Me sentí morir por lo que me dijiste mientras te sentía (si era posible) cada vez un poco más adentro._

 _—_ _No solo me gusta, me encanta. Toda tú me encantas Kagome y me fascinas. Tu olor me vuelve loco y lo quiero siempre así. Quiero que tu olor y tu calor siempre vivan en mí._

 _—_ _¡Ah, Inuyasha!_

 _Arqueando el cuerpo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, me excité y me emocioné por tus palabras. Llevando mis temblorosas e inexpertas manos hasta tu espalda; por donde pronto empezó a deslizarse el sudor debido al fuerte movimiento de caderas que empezaste, te abracé. Te abracé justo como me gustaría hacerlo ahora, con toda mi alma porque no quería dejarte ir. Me dolía y aún estoy un poco adolorida porque tal vez por la calentura y la pasión del momento, no mediste tus fuerzas. Nada de eso, ni siquiera ese profundo dolor importaba._

 _Nada importaba y nada importó porque estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz de poderte tener así y solo para mí._

 _Te sentía tan mío que por un momento lo creí. Por un momento pensé que mi amor, que el profundo amor que te tengo y el que te entregué anoche, era suficiente para al menos apaciguar su recuerdo. Pensé que si te daba tiempo, mi amor y mi cuerpo, lograría conquistar tu corazón pero vaya, que equivocada estaba, cometí un terrible error…_

 _Y quince minutos después en donde tus garras acariciaron mis piernas y mi rostro con suavidad, con dulzura, lo hiciste. Quince mágicos minutos después en donde tu cuerpo estuvo unido al mío y en donde tus labios me buscaron con desesperación porque parecía que tu vida y la mía dependía solo de eso, lo hiciste. Pediste mi permiso para liberarte dentro de mí y así lo hiciste. Tú caliente y abundante semilla inundó por completo mi ser y eso, aunque parezca mentira ahora que lo pienso y lo recuerdo, me hizo sentir bien. Ver como tu rostro y tu cuerpo se contrarían por aquellos espasmos de placer era increíble. Sentir como me llenabas y como se contraria tu cuerpo de placer, me hizo sentir importante, querida. Me hizo sentir de maravilla._

 _Cuando saliste y aquel viscoso y abundante liquido empezó a salir de mí, era raro pero me sentí apenada. Era como si la razón hubiera vuelto a mí y no fue sino hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado. Me había entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma y ni cuenta me di en que momento terminamos con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazados. Ahora me duele pero no importa. Anoche y por unos escasos minutos conocí el verdadero amor y la felicidad. Fui feliz entre tus brazos y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó. Así esa zorra desgraciada te está apartando de mi lado y esta tan metida en tu corazón, yo fui muy feliz mientras estuve entre tus brazos…_

 _ **Fin flashback…**_

Kagome no hacia otra cosa más que llorar. Los recuerdos de su primera vez, la primera vez con el único hombre que había amado en su vida y al cual siempre amaría mientras él era manipulado por la muy maldita de Kikyo, estrujaban su corazón.

Amarrada a aquel enorme tronco y sin poder hacer nada, se asustó y se asustó de muerte cuando la muy infeliz empezó a abrir un hueco en la tierra para, según ella, llevárselo al infierno. ¡Que zorra! Por eso Kagome así estuviera enojada con él empezó a llamarlo con todas sus fuerza. Ella, a diferencia de la muy maldita de Kikyo, sí lo amaba de verdad. Lo amaba como se debe amar, con respeto, con cariño, con devoción. Lo amaba con cada parte de su ser y el que hacía muy poco tiempo le había entregado solo a él. Lo amaba y como lo amaba tanto, no hacía más que llamarlo para intentar salvarlo.

— ¡Inuyasha, reacciona! ¡¿Acaso vas a llegar tan lejos solo porque quieres hacérselo?! ¡Despierta! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha…..!

Y si, esta es una versión mía de ese capítulo pero así fue. El papacito rico de Inuyasha despertó gracias a los gritos de Kagome y desprendiéndose de las asquerosas garras de esa perra desgraciada, fue con quien debía ir, con su mujer. Con la mujer que había sido suya y que siempre lo seria.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Espera Kagome, ya voy!

Él iba corriendo hacia Kagome y la muy perra de Kikyo decía muy sorprendida mientras el hueco del inframundo cada vez se abría más…

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa mujer es tan importante para ti Inuyasha? ¿Por qué?

Como ustedes ya saben ese papacito es muy fuerte, Inuyasha es muy lindo pero pues no, no es mi tipo. El hecho es que si, él sacó sus garras y de un solo golpe liberó a Kagome de aquel amarre. Liberándola y abrazándola mientras Kikyo se elevaba en el cielo gracias a sus monstruos que recolectaban almas de mujeres amargadas y malvadas como ella, Inuyasha estaba preocupado por la mirada de ira de Kagome le dio y la de Kikyo. Pobrecito, es que si mis amores, eso de tener dos mujeres como que no debe ser cosa fácil, ¡pobrecito! La pelea que tuvo con Kagome después de eso fue magistral. Memorable.

— ¡Kikyo, espera! ¡¿Ahora adónde demonios vas?! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar!

— No olvides que mis sentimientos, los que acabo de demostrarte Inuyasha, son sinceros. —Decía la muy perra mientras se iba—Hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver….

— ¡Espera Kikyo! ¡Kikyo…!

Ya cuando la maldita se fue y todo volvió a la "normalidad" Kagome le dio la espalda a Inuyasha y empezó a caminar muy enojada.

— Oye espera Kagome, ¿para dónde vas?

— Déjame en paz y vete al demonio. ¡Te odio Inuyasha, eres de lo peor!

— Oye no, ¡¿y ahora según tú qué demonios te hice?!—La tomó por un brazo tratando de detenerla.

— ¡Lo vi todo!

— ¡¿Todo?!—No sé si se acuerdan pero la cara de _what the fuck?_ que puso la ricura de Inuyasha cuando Kagome se giró y le dijo eso, fue de ataque, ¡la amé!— ¿Cómo es eso de que lo viste todo? ¿Desde dónde viste?

— Desde donde tú le respondes con mucha dulzura el beso que la perra esa te dio. ¿Sabes qué Inuyasha? ¡Vete al demonio! ¡Déjame en paz y no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

— Oye no, no, no, las cosas no son así. Por si no te diste cuenta, fue ella la que me besó y…

— Me voy Inuyasha. — Lo miró a los ojos muy seria—Me voy a ir a mi mundo y busca los fragmentos de la perla tu solo. Yo ya me canse de todo esto.

— No, pero Kagome, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? De sobra sabes que la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon eres tú.

— ¿Entonces solo para eso me necesitas verdad?— Apretó un puño de la ira y las lágrimas hicieron su aparición mientras ya le estaba dando la espalda— No, perdona. Por favor olvida lo que acabo de decir y vete tras ella, vete a buscarla. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Ve y búscala. Espero sean muy felices juntos y…

Kagome se sorprendió y mucho cuando Inuyasha se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Enredó sus poderosos brazos a su alrededor y mientras buscaba su cuello para olerlo y besarlo, le habló al oído y le dijo lentamente y muy tranquilo…

— Tonta, no solo para eso te necesito. Te necesito para que me ames. Para que me rescates siempre que ella se aparezca y quiera matarme. Te necesito Kagome, no imagino mi vida sin este olor que me encanta, que me enloquece.

— Inuyasha….

Kagome suspiró de emoción y estuvo muy tentada a girarse y besarlo pero cuando él la soltó y se estaba alistando para besarla, ella le dijo muy dulcemente….

— ¡Abajo!

— ¡Aahhhhh! ¡Kagome!

El pobre y muy caliente de Inuyasha terminó con la cara estampada en el suelo y si, no era para menos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Una noche de sexo intenso después de que Kagome lo vio besando a otra, de repeso a la pesada de Kikyo? No, si me da dolor con él pero de malas, ni Miroku es tan perro. Eso le pasó por infeliz y desconsiderado.

Diez minutos después y aun en el suelo porque las palabras de Kagome sonaron con mucha más fuerza que otras veces, llegó esa lindura de Miroku que me encanta con Shipo. Pobre Inuyasha, definitivamente esa no fue su noche. Pobrecito… (Risa malvada)

— Oye Inuyasha, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué haces ahí aplastadote en el suelo?

— No te preocupes pequeño Shipo, —sonrió Miroku a un lado de Inuyasha—está bien. Esta forma de ataque es típica de la señorita Kagome; eso es como si Sango no me diera una cachetada al día, sería muy raro. Ya párate de ahí amigo y camina más bien que algo nos tenemos que inventar para que te perdone.

— ¿Y tú cómo porque se asumes que Kagome me tiene que perdonar por algo?

Se levantó Inuyasha todo golpeado del suelo mientras Shipo se reía y se burlaba de él.

— Porque eso es evidente mi degenerado amigo. —Sonrió con mucho gusto—Después de lo que pasó anoche entre ustedes, es lógico que está enojada por haberte visto besar a la mamacita rica de Kikyo, ¿no? ¿O acaso no fue así?

— ¡¿Y tú cómo demonios sabes todo eso?!

Le preguntó completamente asustado.

— Porque también soy hombre. —Lo palmeó en la espalda y rió de nuevo—Si yo fuera tú Inuyasha, estaría igual de confundido porque las dos están muy buenas. Camina mas bien y vemos como contentamos a ese par de mujeres porque no, que pereza dormir contigo. Es mucho mejor dormir abrazado a mi Sango; así aun no me deje hacerle nada, que aguantar tus ronquidos.

— ¡Oye, yo no ronco!—Exclamó riendo, pero luego más serio— Pero es que yo no….

— Ni se te ocurra decirle que tú no hiciste nada y que no tienes la culpa Inuyasha. Tú solo debes fingir completamente que estas muy arrepentido porque lo que sea que hiciste y darle la razón, ¿entendiste? Hazme caso, yo sé porque te lo digo.

— Sí Inuyasha, tú eres un tonto y ni sé porque es que Kagome te quiere tanto, ¡debería ser novia mía y a ti mandarte al demonio de una buena vez!

— ¡Ya cállate Shipo!—Saltó Inuyasha y le provocaba matar al pequeño zorro— ¡Kagome es mía y…!

Con el papacito hermoso de Miroku riendo, Inuyasha detrás de Shipo para darle en la cara y Kagome diciéndole a Sango que Inuyasha era un imbécil de tiempo completo; oh si, también mientras la muy perra de Kikyo visitaba a su hermana Kaede y seguía haciendo maldades, ¡se acabó el shot!

Muchas gracias a toda aquella, o aquel… (Risa) que haya leído el shot, se los agradezco mucho. Espero no haber ofendido sensibilidades y nada, nos leemos después. Besitos y abrazos. Gracias a quien lee y más a quien se anime a comentar. ¡Se los agradezco!


End file.
